project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Contenuto scaricabile (Project DIVA serie)
Contenuti Scaricabili o semplicemente noto come DLC, possono essere acquistati dal negozio PlayStation Network. Essi possono variare da Canzoni a nuovi moduli e addirittura oggetti in DIVA Room. Alcuni possono essere acquistati solo dal PSN Store giapponese che richiede un account giapponese. Il DLC non può essere riprodotto su Dreamy Theater, tranne per le canzoni Project DIVA che in realtà sono Modifica Canzoni. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA DLC Miku Uta, Okawari Questo pacchetto DLC ha un prezzo di 2.000'¥' e include quanto segue: Canzoni *Though My Song Has No Form *celluloid *1/6 -d2 mix- *Two-Sided Lovers *Two Breaths Walking *Puzzle *SPiCa *Alice -Diva mix- **Hello, Planet. (I.M.PLSE-EDIT) Motto Okawari, Rin/Len, Luka Questo pacchetto DLC ha un prezzo di 3000'¥' e include quanto segue: Canzoni *RING×RING×RING *Su-su-su-su, Suki, Daisuki *MobiRe:SenS@tion (C.A.LLME-EDIT) *Jiko Kenou *Transmit *Renraku Madaa? *To the End of Infinity *Bucchigiri ni Shite Ageru♪ *Sandscraper -Sabaku no Tokkyuusen- *RIP=RELEASE *Palette *The "Wanderlast" (A.R.MAGE-EDIT) *A Single Red Leaf *Meguri Hime Buyou Kyoku *filozofio *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever *No Logic *Toeto Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd DLC Hatsune Miku Append Prezzo: 300 Yen Informazioni Tradotto in inglese *''"Singing software "Hatsune Miku" expansion data releases on April 30, 2010, the module "Hatsune Miku Append" appears!"'' Hatsune Miku Tema stanza con oggetti Prezzo: 100 Yen Informazioni Tradotto in inglese *''"To celebrate the release of "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd", two special posters for the DIVA Room will be distributed free of charge! To celebrate the third anniversary of singing software "Hatsune Miku", we will deliver special room themes and room items. Decorate the DIVA Room and celebrate the third anniversary of "Hatsune Miku"'s release!"'' The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku e StargazeR Prezzo: 400 Yen Informazioni Tradotto in inglese The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku *''""The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku", boasting the highest level of difficulty in the first PSP title, appears as DLC! The popular 3D-PV from Project DIVA Arcade is reproduced on the PSP, the rhythm game chart is all new, as well as the long-awaited "EXTREME" difficulty! It's a completely new "disappearance" to experience!"'' StargazeR *''"The popular song "StargazeR" from Project DIVA Arcade has become available to play on PSP! The rhythm game music chart is completely new! This is even for those who braved through it on the Arcade version! As this is one of the most famous VOCAROCK songs, hitting the buttons at the utmost extent will have you feeling like a rock star!"'' Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd × The iDOLM@STER SP Collab Prezzo: 1000 Yen (ogni set), Gratuito (DIVA×IM@S Poster) Tradotto in inglese The dream collaboration of "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd" and Bandai Namco Games "Idol Master SP" realized! The three girls "Hatsune Miku" "Kagamine Rin" "Megurine Luka" wear the "Primary Star Plum" costume from "iDOLM@STER SP" and sing their representative songs, and you You can enjoy this additional content of "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd"! Informazioni Tradotto in inglese iDOLM@STER Collab Set 1 *''"A set package of Hatsune Miku singing "GO MY WAY!!", a Miku module, a 765Pro Room Theme, etc."'' iDOLM@STER Collab Set 2 *''"A set package of Kagamine Rin and Megurine Luka singing "relations", Rin and Luka modules, posters, etc."'' Room Item (Parete): DIVA×IM@S Poster *''"The celebrate the dream collaboration, the delivery of a poster for the DIVA Room illustrated by Hiro Tamura."'' MEIKO modulo commemorazione 6° anniversario, consegna molto popolare! Modulo Prezzo: 300 Yen Tradotto in inglese An additional module to commemorate the 6th anniversary of the launch of female vocal software "MEIKO"! From a powerful singing voice image is a little unexpected Japanese style. Please enjoy the new charm of MEIKO! Furthermore, "MEIKO Guard Happy", which is decorated on the wall as a room item, has become part of a set! SEGA×Piapro Collaboration Work (Designed by tomeno) Oggetto camera Prezzo: 100 Yen Oggetto camera: "MEIKO Memorial Booth" Tradotto in inglese A special room theme of MEIKO specified! Suitable for songstress herself, MEIKO, it is a recording booth style room them that can she sing and dance in any time, 24 hours a day, and 365 days a year! Oggetto camera (pavimento): "MEIKO Birthday Cake" Tradotto in inglese A birthday cake to celebrate MEIKO's birthday! As well as MEIKO and Sakine Meiko mini figures that have very cute gimmicks! Oggetto camera (parete): "iCUP Drink" Tradotto in inglese MEIKO's favorite food (?) "iCUP Drink" becomes a room item! A cup of deliciousness that can blow off today's exhaustion! Huh? Of course it's not alcohol, ya know!? Hatsune Miku: Project Diva extend DLC Sebbene nessun funzionario estendere DLC è stato rilasciato, il giocatore può importare il DLC da 2nd a extend tramite il menu Opzioni. Categoria:Caratteristiche del gioco